


Kids in Love

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, idk about this might delete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summer's are meant for mistakes.2/? story loosely based on a song





	Kids in Love

Summers were meant for mistakes. If you learned from them it made you smarter. If you didn't well at least you had the memories. There was one mistake Mark would never learn from no matter how many summers passed.

It was the summer after his freshmen year in college. He drove out to the beach. That trip didn't go as planned thanks to him, Haechan, the boy that had a smile brighter then the sun and a kiss that burned more then the lit end of his cigarette. Mark didn't know anything about falling in love. He knew he was young and dumb. But he found himself believing Haechan was enough.

The first time they kissed was simple and breathtaking. They had spent the night walking down the beach counting the stars that twinkled above their heads. Haechan had turned to him, smile so contagious Mark found himself smiling back. It was Haechan that leaned forward, up on his toes, to press their lips together. It wasn't perfect, they were still smiling, teeth knocking together slightly. But it pulled the breath from their lungs. Mark found his hands on Haechan's warm cheeks and felt the pressure of the other's small hands grasping at his shirt. Haechan pulled away first a breathless laugh escaping his throat. He took Mark's hands from his face but didn't let them go. The favorite time they kissed the beginning of June. It was Haechan's birthday. So with a bottle whiskey and a carton of smokes they headed to the skate park. It was late and all the kids had gone home. They laughed and drank and kissed the night away the smell of cigarettes and alcohol becoming synonymous for Haechan. And somehow they ended back at Mark's hotel room. Haechan pinned against the shower door, legs wrapped tightly around Mark's waist. Every sound Haechan made Mark swallowed. Hands twisting in curly black hair and soft sunkissed thighs. And Mark swears he's never seen anything as beautiful as Haechan losing himself in Mark's hands.

But then summer left them. Bringing Mark back to the city. With him came memories of bright smiles, warm kisses, and a boy that was enough for him. It wasnt until winter when Haechan came to see him. All the warmth of summer long gone. In its place cold air and frosty snow. Haechan in all irony loved the winter, it reminded him of Mark. It also gave him the excuse to cuddle close to the other whenever they went out. More often though they stayed at Mark's apartment exploring the warmth of each other. And when summer came again. Mark drove down to the beach. Haechan was waiting for him, with someone else. Lucas was new to the town and lived next door to Haechan. He was not bothered by their public displays of affection. Talking mostly about the son of the family sponsoring his education in Korea. That eventually led them to meeting the son, a soft spoken Jungwoo. The four became inseparable. Sending the summer together on the beach. Jungwoo and Lucas were there for Mark when the next summer came. Mark drove down to the beach. This trip didn't go so well. Haechan left. He placed a soft, heartbreaking kiss burning on Mark's cheek he promised to keep in touch and didn't look back as he boarded the plane to America. Mark felt himself falling apart. Jungwoo and Lucas beside him, they knew he was breaking, it was his all time low. Mark could not stay. He left the beach before the summer's end. Back in the city he tried to figure out how he could go back to back. Before that summer after freshmen year.

•○●○•

Summers had come and summers had gone. Mark heard nothing from Haechan. Jungwoo had said Haechan emailed him once, he had made it, got a small role in a play being shown on Broadway. He had sent a digital copy of the program. Five summers passed and Mark wasn't sure he could put himself back together. He couldn't find himself hating Haechan. The boy he loved was pursuing his dream. But the smell of cigarettes and the taste of alcohol never failed to throw Mark into his memories. He still found himself reaching for him. Mark didn't know how he found himself standing on Broadway. Looking down at him from the bright billboard is a face he hasn't seen in six years. It was Haechan's first staring role. Everyone was talking about the small Korean boy who beat out all the ladies to be Satine in Moulin Rouge! But to Mark none of that matter. In his hands he held his ticket and the letter.

> _Mark_
> 
> _I'm sorry. Some nights I can't sleep. I think of you. That last kiss, it felt like it tore me apart. Did you feel it to? It hurt so much. I wanted to reach out to you but I didn't know if I could. Please. I love you. I made so many mistakes. I don't want this to be another one. This is asking a lot but I am sending you tickets to opening night. I would like to see you again. You're still all of the things that I want in my life_.

Mark was never one for the theater. He found himself shown to a private box meant for family and friends. He use to think Haechan's smile was bright but it dulled in comparison to Haechan on stage. Mark found himself falling again. Or had he ever gotten back up. He was in love. He wasn't going to let Haechan leave him again. They could pick up the pieces now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, kudos. I don't know if I like this one.  
> Feel free to support, help me improve  
> [Buy Me A Drink ](https://ko-fi.com/marissaur)


End file.
